List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN
ABS-CBN broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station ABS-CBN 2 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, anime, sitcom, foreign telenovelas, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of ABS-CBN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of programs aired by ABS-CBN or List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN. Currently broadcast News * TV Patrol (1987–present) (simulcast on DZMM TeleRadyo & DZMM) ** TV Patrol Weekend (2010–present) * News Patrol (2005–present) * Bandila (2006–present) * Umagang Kay Ganda (2007–present) (simulcast on ANC) Current affairs * 3-in-1 (2015–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * The Bottomline with Boy Abunda (2009–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * Failon Ngayon (2009–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan (2014–present) * Mission Possible (2015-present) * Mukha (2014–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * Rated K (2004–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * RealiTV: Mga Bidyong Nakakabilib (2015-present) * S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) (2005–present) * Sports U (2015-present) (also broadcast on ABS-CBN Sports+Action and ANC) * Tapatan ni Tunying (2013-present) mama mo panot Primetime * Bagito (2014–present) (produced by Dreamscape Entertainment Television) * Dream Dad (2014–present) (produced by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's unit) * Forevermore (2014–present) (produced by Star Creatives Group) * Two Wives (2014–present) (produced by Ruel S. Bayani's unit) Daytime * Oh My G! (2015–present) (produced by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's unit) * Flor de Liza (2015–present) * Nasaan Ka Nang Kailangan Kita (2015–present) (produced by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's unit) Weekends * Ipaglaban Mo! (1992-1999, 2014–present) * Maalaala Mo Kaya (1991–present) * Wansapanataym (1997–2005, 2006–2007, 2010–present) Japanese anime Daytime * Remi, Nobody's Girl (re-run; 2015–present) (produced by Nippon Animation) * Cedie, Ang Munting Prinsipe (re-run; 2015–present) (produced by Nippon Animation) Weekends * Superbook Classic (2014–present) (produced by Tatsunoko Productions & CBN Asia) Variety shows * ASAP 20 (1995–present) * It's Showtime (2009–present) Talk shit * Aquino & Abunda Tonight (2014–present) * The Buzz (1999–2013, 2014–present) * Gandang Gabi, Vice! (2011–present) * Kris TV (2011–present) Game shows * ''Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal'' (season 5) (new season; 2015–present) Reality shows * ''The Voice of the Philippines'' (season 2) (new season; 2014–present) Comedy * Banana Split Extra Scoop (2008–present) ** Banana Nite (2013–present) * Goin' Bulilit (2005–present) * Home Sweetie Home (2014–present) * Luv U (2012–present) Infotainment * Matanglawin (2008–present) (also broadcast on ANC) * Sa Kabukiran (2011–present) (simulcast on DZMM TeleRadyo & DZMM) * Salamat Dok! (2004–present) (simulcast on ANC) * Swak na Swak (2006–present) Infomercials * O Shopping (2013–present) (also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31) Taiwanese/Chinese drama * Angel Wings (2015–present) * Unforgettable Love (2015–present) Educational * Sineskwela (re-run; 2014–present) potangenamodin * Pingu (1987-present) (produced by HIT Entertainment The Pygos Group, and Star Creatives) * Angelina Ballerina (2003-2006, re-run; 2015-present) (produced by HIT Entertainment and Star Creatives) * Arthur (1997-present) (produced by 9 Entertainment Group and Star Creative) * Franklin and Friends (2012-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-present) (produced by Star Creatives and Hasbro Studios) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (re-run; 2014–present) * Max Steel (2014–present) * My Giant Friend (2014–present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2012–present) * ''Superbook Reimagined'' (season 2) (new season; 2014–present) (produced by CBN Asia) Religious shows * Kape't Pandasal (2004–present) (produced by Jesuit Communications Foundation) * The Healing Eucharist (2007–present) Korean drama * Fated to Love You (2015–present) Indian drama * Jodha Akbar (2013–present) Indian cartoon * Motu Patlu * Vir The Robot Boy * Little Khrisna Movie blocks and specials * Kapamilya Blockbusters (2010–present) * Sunday's Best (2006–present) * Bollywood Movies (1953-1972, 1986-present) Sports * NHL (1954-1972, 1987–present) (also broadcast on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, & NHL Network, previously on Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation 1973-1986) ABS-CBN Regional Network Group programs Luzon Bicol (ABS-CBN TV-11 Naga, TV-4 Legaspi, TV-23 Daet, TV-9 Sorsogon, TV-7 Catanduanes and TV-10 Masbate) *''MAG TV Na, Oragon!'' *''Marhay Na Aga Kapamilya'' *''TV Patrol Bicol'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Cagayan Valley (ABS-CBN TV-3 Tuguegarao and TV-2 Isabela) *''MAG TV Na, Atin 'To!'' *''TV Patrol Cagayan Valley'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Ilocos (ABS-CBN TV-7 Laoag and TV-34 Vigan) *''MAG TV Na, Atin 'To!'' *''TV Patrol Ilocos'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' North Central Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-32 Dagupan, Cabanatuan and Tarlac, TV-12 Olongapo, TV-22 Baler and TV-13 Zambales) *''MAG TV Na, Atin 'To!'' *''Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita'' *''TV Patrol North Central Luzon'' *''Bayanijuan'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Northern Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-3 Baguio, TV-30 La Union and TV-11 Mountain Province) *''MAG TV Na, Atin 'To!'' *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapamilya'' *''TV Patrol Northern Luzon'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Palawan (ABS-CBN TV-7 Palawan) *''MAG TV Na, Atin 'To!'' *''TV Patrol Palawan'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Pampanga (ABS-CBN TV-46 Pampanga, TV-34 Bulacan and TV-42 Balanga) *''MAG TV Na, Atin 'To!'' *''TV Patrol Pampanga'' *''Bida Kapampangan'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN TV-10 Batangas, TV-38 Lipa, TV-21 Calapan, TV-46 San Pablo, TV-11 Occidental Mindoro and TV-24 Lucena) *''Gising Na Maagang Southern Tagalog'' *''MAG TV Na, Atin 'To!'' *''TV Patrol Southern Tagalog'' *''Bida Juan'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Visayas Central Visayas (ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu, TV-9 Bohol and TV-12 Dumaguete) *''Kapamilya Mas Winner Ka!'' *''Maayong Buntag Kapamilya'' *''Mag TV Na!'' *''TV Patrol Central Visayas'' *''Tubag! With Leo Lastimosa'' *''Halad sa Kapamilya'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Negros (ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod) *''Kapamilya Mas Winner Ka!'' *''Salandigan'' *''The Morning Show'' *''MAG TV Na, Amiga!'' *''TV Patrol Negros'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Panay (ABS-CBN TV-10 Iloilo, ABS-CBN TV-9 Kalibo and ABS-CBN TV-21 Roxas) *''MAG TV Na, Amiga!'' *''Sikat Ka! Iloilo'' *''TV Patrol Panay'' *''Derecho: Tanggapin Sang Banwa'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Tacloban (ABS-CBN TV-2 Tacloban, TV-7 Catbalogan and TV-10 Calbayog) *''MAG TV Na, Waraynon!'' *''TV Patrol Tacloban'' *''Ano Ngani?'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Mindanao Caraga (ABS-CBN TV-11 Butuan, TV-12 Surigao and TV-26 Tandag) *''MAG TV Na, Asenso Ta!'' *''SILIB to da Max'' *''TV Patrol Caraga'' *''Pamahaw Espesyal'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-5 Cotabato and TV-4 Kidapawan) *''MAG TV Na, Mag Negosyo Ta!'' *''TV Patrol Central Mindanao'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' *''Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao'' Chavacano (ABS-CBN TV-3 Zamboanga and TV-10 Jolo) *''Mag TV Na, De Aton Este!'' *''TV Patrol Chavacano'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Northern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-2 Cagayan De Oro & Bukidnon, TV-4 Iligan and TV-7 Ozamis) *''MAG TV Na, Asenso Ta!'' *''TV Patrol Northern Mindanao'' *''Pamahaw Espesyal'' *''Arankada'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Socsksargen (ABS-CBN TV-3 General Santos and TV-4 Koronadal) *''MAG TV Na, Mag Negosyo Ta!'' *''Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao'' *''TV Patrol Socsksargen'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Southern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Davao) *''Kapamilya Mas Winner Ka!'' *''Maayong Buntag Mindanao'' *''MAG TV Na, Mag Negosyo Ta!'' *''TV Patrol Southern Mindanao'' *''Gikan sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Western Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-9 Pagadian and TV-42 Dipolog) *''Mag TV Na, De Aton Este!'' *''TV Patrol Northern Mindanao'' *''Pagadianon Gyud!'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' Upcoming programs Drama Adaptation Anime Reality shows Franchise Korean drama Specials Notes # Program is dubbed in Filipino language. # For programs currently broadcast by ABS-CBN, see ABS-CBN Program Schedule. For ABS-CBN's programs that are simulcast with ANC or DZMM, see ABS-CBN Programs Simulcast on ANC. # For ABS-CBN Regional Network Group's local TV Patrol versions, see Local TV Patrol programs. For other programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Regional Network Group, see ABS-CBN Regional Network Group programs. See also *ABS-CBN *List of programs aired by ABS-CBN *List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN References External links * [https://www.abs-cbn.com/ ABS-CBN] — Official website of ABS-CBN Corporation * [https://news.abs-cbn.com/ ABS-CBN News] — Official website and news portal of ABS-CBN News * [https://anc.yahoo.com/ ANC] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ABSCBNnetwork Abs-Cbn] on Facebook * [https://www.facebook.com/teamanimazing ABS-CBN Animation] — Official website of Team Animazing anime block on Facebook * [https://www.facebook.com/KapamilyaGold.Official Kapamilya GOLD Official] — Official website of "Kapamilya Gold" afternoon block on Facebook Category:ABS-CBN shows ABS-CBN